


Notre amour est mort

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Aurora is so sad, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, No Dialogue, Short, episode: so3e08
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Elle avait été sincère avec lui.Il n'avait fait que lui mentir depuis le début.





	Notre amour est mort

**Author's Note:**

> The originals est à Julie Plec.

Elle avait été sincère avec lui.  
Il n'avait fait que lui mentir depuis le début.   
Elle était encore folle amoureuse de lui.  
Il était fou amoureux d'une autre.  
Elle ne pouvait pas effacer les merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.  
Il avait tiré un trait sur le histoire comme si elle n'avait jamais compté.  
Elle revoyait leur premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé sous un cerisier.   
Il ne l’embrassait plus comme ça.   
Il était sa lumière, celui qui l'avait sauvé des ténèbres de la vie.   
Elle était le diable, celle qui s'en était prise à sa précieuse Camille.  
Elle avait été si heureuse de le revoir après toutes ces années loin de lui.  
Il était en colère et semblait vouloir la fuir comme la peste.  
Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il préférait l'humaine avec qui il n'avait jamais couché.  
Il avait couché avec elle uniquement pour la manipuler plus aisément.  
Elle s'était faite avoir, il l'avait trahi de la pire des façon, en se servant de ses sentiments.  
Il s'était servi d'elle afin qu'elle lui raconte les petits secrets de Lucien et Tristan.  
Elle se haïssait pour avoir été si naïve, pour ne pas avoir perçu ses véritables intentions.  
Il la fixait une lueur sadique dans les yeux impatient du jour où il la tuerait.  
Elle était effondrée, il ne l'aimait plus, comment cela était-il possible ?  
Il la traitait comme une moins que rien, comme si elle ne représentait rien pour lui.  
Il n'avait pas le droit, elle l'aimait, elle voulait passer l'éternité avec lui.   
Il n'en avait plus rien à faire d'elle, il désirait se débarrasser d'elle pour toujours.   
Leur amour était mort et il ne revivrait jamais.


End file.
